Work machines, such as a motor grader, can be used in construction and maintenance for creating a flat surface. When paving a road, a motor grader can be used to prepare a base foundation to create a wide flat surface for asphalt to be placed on. A motor grader can include two or more axles, with an engine and cab disposed above the axles at the rear end of the vehicle and another axle disposed at the front end of the vehicle. A blade is attached to the vehicle between the front axle and rear axle.
An experienced machine operator can learn to operate the machine based on a learned “feel” of the machine. In addition, either during operation or at idle, the operator can often anticipate what range the machine is operating in based on an angle at which a shift lever or control is disposed and the speed at which the machine is moving. However, during operation, the operator may be required to accurately and simultaneously control several different control operations of the machine to maintain a desired level of productivity. For example, an operator may use one hand to maneuver a plurality of control knobs, levers, buttons, etc. to maneuver the blade mounted to the grader. However, if the operator desires to shift the grader into a different range or direction, the shift controls are often located on a different control console. In this instance, the operator has to remove his or her hand from the blade controls, reach with his or her hand to the shift controls, make the desired shift, and then return his or her hand to the blade controls to continue the grading operation.
In some instances, it may take a significant amount of time to make the desired shift using the shift controls. In doing so, the operator is at least briefly not controlling the blade, and in other instances the operator may have to discontinue the grading operation before shifting the machine into the desired range. In any event, productivity can be undesirably affected.
A need therefore exists to provide a shift pattern that allows the operator to make a single movement of a shift control to adjust the direction and speed of the machine.